A Bard Tale
by KalebTheBard
Summary: A story about my OC, Kaleb The Bard. A Celibate Bard that has a tendency to make a lot of friends. This is a work in progress, but I will be updating it a lot soon


Kaleb awoke with a sudden jolt, looked around, and sighed in relief. Today was the day. Today was his day. Kaleb, also know as The Bard by his friends, was a freshly out of the Bards College of Bissel and was in debt to pay off his studies there. To pay of the debt, like most bards in Kalebs time, he must work for a rag-tag adventure group and give his shares to the College. Some would say that it isn't worth getting you head nearly lobbed off, incinerated, stabbed with a spear, or sacrificed to some dark deity. But Kaleb has read so many books and studies about adventuring he must try it, even if he was a new body to the adventuring world.

With a groan of protest from the wooden bed, Kaleb got up and stretched. With a another sigh, which was a habit at this time, he got dressed rather quickly, for he wished to meet the people, or things in some cases, that he was paired up with. Well... After breakfast that is! He looked around the room that he was given for his Stay at the College. He begins to pack all the valuable things he had adored. From the framed picture of his Mentor, Waldo Goldstring, A bard of extreme skill and care-taker of Kaleb, to the equipment he had gotten from his eighteenth birthday yesterday. Sure, Kaleb has been a man since he was fourteen, that was common knowledge and tradition, but he would be sent out of the college to work at age Eighteen! And what better gift would the Vice-Induced man by the name of Waldo would give him? Well Women were a start, but Kaleb was a Celibate. So Waldo just settled for some equipment for his big journey. A Sword, Shield, Lute, Leather Armor, Rations, Waterskin, Religious Dice of Rudd, A holy symbol of Rudd, Which was just a target with a arrow in it in a really small size, a backpack, Bedroll, some parchment and inkwell, and last but least some good healthy Ale! With all his stuff packed, including one of his favorite tales, he set off to go down stairs to the College Dining hall.

"Sleep well, boy?" Waldo said upon seeing Kaleb. His Finely cut beard and his extravagant purple clothes stuck out like a sore thumb. He was a man of vice and pleasure, after all

Kaleb smiled and remembered the night before... and the activities that Waldo committed to 'celebrate' his birthday. "Not as well as you with that lass, Master. Did you even catch her name, Master?" He laughed, then sat down at the wooden table and waited for the servants to serve him some fried potatoes and eggs, which is what he always ordered. Every morning.

Waldo grinned at the mere mention of what he did, he was proud after all. "Nay. Horrid teeth, she did have. But uh, off that. Are you ready for today?" Asked Waldo as a servant girl in a white apron brought both of them the food, "And what took you so long, lass? I have been waiting forever." He said to the Servant girl, to which she just apologized and went on her merry way.

"Yes sir, I am ready. A bit nervous, but ready. Excited even." He said to Waldo. Kaleb rubbed his chin and felt small hairs on it... Perhaps I will get a beard one day. Maybe it will be the same color as my hair, dirty blonde hopefully. said a fleeting thought, for he was quite jealous of Waldos facial hair. Silly of course, but it was still there. He began to eat his potatoes and eggs and looked up to find Waldo staring at him. "What?" He said with his mouth full of food.

"Just do naught get yourself killed, boy. I cannot afford to have another replacement." Waldo said as a joke, "After you get done eating, go to the tavern to meet your new companions. Remember to watch over them and care for them, boy, for they will be doing the same for you." He instructed and got up from the table after he quickly devoured his small portion of oats.

"Yeshir" He said as Waldo finished and began to finish his meal himself. After the meal was finished he got up and began to head to the Tavern. Questions filled his mind as he took the long walk to the Tavern. The Streets were crowded today in Bissel was an other thought. As he walked he saw tons of shops and vendors, each claiming to have the best deal and best wares. The Bard doesn't have any spending money so he kept on walking...

The Bard stood outside the Tavern that had the faded sign that said "The Lucky Dice" with a symbol of a six sided die on it. He sighed to prepare himself and entered the establishment. It was stuffed with people of all color, races, and backgrounds. From holy Knights of the God Cuthbert to Rouges that hands were awfully close to another mans coin pouch. In this mess how could he ever find his two companions? He stood in the door way, a bit dumbfounded and searched for anyone that would be... on his level of skill. He could not find any and was about to give up when a large hand rested upon his shoulder. He turned to see a large, muscly brute in a loin cloth smiling at him, but he appeared to only be in his twenties. Behind this brute was a frail man in what appeared to be blueish violet robes.

"Uh hey, friends." Said Kaleb, not sure if these were the people, "May I help you?" He asked

The large man who had his hand on the Bard smiled and said, "Hello young one I am Rok." He said in a scratchy deep voice, "Your petty school tasked you with helping us clear out a cave that is filled with Vermin." Said Rok.

Kaleb gazed at the metal thing that was lunched over on Roks' back. A Large Ax was strapped on. Kaleb was surprised to see that they lacked gear, even proper clothes! "Ah yes. I am Kaleb Wraithwood." He said, brushing the large hand off his shoulder, "And May I inquire your name?" He said to the frail man.

"I am Magnus, fool. You will hear more of my power as time goes on. I say we leave this... putrid hole and head off to the cave." Said Magnus, glaring at The Bard.

The Bard frowned a bit... "May I inquire your profession before we leave, Magnus?" asked the Bard, wishing to know why such a fragile man would attempt to take up the profession of adventuring

"I am a Acolyte. A Wizard. I am power, fool." The Wizard said, glaring even harder at the foolish young man. Then both Magnus and Rok began to leave, with the Bard fallowing in suit. During the long walk to the gates of the city, the Bard decided to strike up a conversation

"So uh... Rok." Kaleb said, looking at the big man that was clearly from out of town,

"Yeah?" grunted the Barbarian, his voice feeling deep and fulled of testosterone.

"You uh... you are naught from here, are you, friend?" asked the Bard, making a obvious observation on the Fighter

Kord snorted at the accusation "I am from a big tribe up north. They breed better men than you sod drinkers. The tribe of Bear is a grand tribe, the men there could stomp out any opposing threat in the name of Kord, the Good God of Strength and Valor." Kord said, quite eager to tell the puny man about a proper culture.

"Then why are you in the city, let alone travel with a Wizard? I thought you... uh... Barbarians hated magic."

"I am here to test my strength for my tribe. And in regards of the weakling, He is a half that I need. My Physical Strength protects him, and his... weakling knowledge protects me in a way. I also saved his arse a while back from a pack of Ghouls." Kord smiled, then begins to laugh, "He began to scream as the puny ghouls closed on him, he was!"

This true, a Necromancer was... running a-muck in the lands of Bissel. Not many know his name, but all they know that he was seeking to create the perfect undead... those who he deemed to be not perfect, which were all of the undead beast til this point, he cast out of his secret lair. They wandered the lands and beyond.

"Shut your mouth, you blubbering Oaf. You know naught of true power. I was just merely rushed before I could get my spellbook out, fool." Snapped Magnus, glaring at the two. He did not seem like kind company.

"Well... You saw the ad they put up on the College board, right? Why me?" Asked the Bard

"You were within our pay limit and just as experienced as us." Informed Magnus

"I am a sucker for music anyways." Grinned Rok

The Bard laughs a bit... He was horrid at music, but they will find out soon enough.

...

The Giant stone walls of Bissel were a sight to behold. The ingenious carvings of dragons and knights stretched across the entire wall, battles were depicted here. Hells, even the graffiti was good. The walls comforted the Bard, for it is a symbol of protection and might of his homelands. It was also the first thing he saw when he was brought to the Bards College at a young age after his parents died. He hopes it will be the last thing he will see. He stood still at the sight of the giant wooden gate... a true sight to behold.

"What are you waiting for? Let us get a move on." muttered Rok, noticing that the Bard was standing still. To which Kaleb just said: "Sorry" and continued on.

After a brief pat down and a few exchange of words from the Guards, the group was sent on their merry way. The Bard stole a few glances back at the walls as the entered the forest that surrounded Bissel... The Birds are chirping, the insects are singing, hells, the soft crunch of dirt under feet was music to the Bards' ears. But Kaleb had to wonder what form of vermin would he be slaying. He would of asked earlier, but it mattered little at the time. He could naught refuse a task, after all. Then the distance was also on The Bards' mind.

"So uh... what will we be killing, friends?" Asked the Bard, fed up with keeping his thoughts contained

Magnus snorted, "You scared? Matters little, Kaleb. But to answer, we will be clearing a cave full of goblins. The tribe is currently attacking a near by town for food and resource, We should be there in five days or so."

"We shall slaughter them in glorious combat!" exclaimed Rok, his muscles bulging.

"Ah." Said Kaleb, and turned his thoughts to the road... He wonders what is in store for him...


End file.
